kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Xeron
Xeron is a main character and protagonist in Kingdom Hearts Legacy: The ''Coalition Chronicles ''Expansion. He is a Nobody, and as such supposedly does not have emotions, however for unknown reasons he has retained emotional qualities and remains a happy-go-lucky character. He is the "Second" of the Deathhead Coalition despite being only 13, although it has been thought that Xelak simply did this to control his mischevious tendencies. Story Past Joining the DhC The War on Kami Evolution Arc Clone Crisis Arc The Madman Arc Defeating the Assassins Arc Leaving the Coalition Epilogue Personality For unknown reasons (possibly because of his young age), Xeron has achieved near full retention of his emotions, so it could be said that he does have a "heart". One of the biggest reasons he was able to do this is that he has incredible spirit - he never gives up, and never gets down or depressed. However, he's still a kid at 13, so he has a large tendency to mess around or slack off. It's thought that this is one of the reasons that Xelak placed him as second in command - to keep an eye on him. Despite all this, he does have some inherit intelligence, and one of his biggest reasons for keeping his two - yes, two - Drive Forms secret is because he knows why Xelak has him in a high position, and doesn't want to give it up just yet: he thinks that revealing his true PL - around 105 or 110 in Mala Suerte form - will cause Xelak to demote him and move Rez or Sole to second. Because of this, he's done his best to not drive with the others around, although this is later revealed to be irrelevant. Abilities Xeron's knack for guessing and figuring probablility transferred well when he became a Nobody - his elemental powers have to do with Luck and controlling it. Wishing Star-'' Luck is an energy, just like light, dark, heat or (in the lack of energy) cold. Through training and experience, Xeron was able to convert luck into physical energy, and can use it to attack or affect other things, such as environment. The Wishing Star magical attack is when Xeron condenses luck into a dense energy in his palm, and then shoots it at his enemy. The sphere, once released, has the tendency of taking the form of a star or shuriken, and so its attack name is the Wishing Star. Limit Break ''Que Chance!'' (lit. "What Luck!", French)'' Description: Although Xeron's Limit Break can be used outside of his Drive Forms, it is usually used while Driving so as to affect the fighting environment beneficially for him or negatively for his enemy(s). When not driving, Xeron slashes his katana in an enemy's direction, sending a white blast of energy towards them. It should be noted that this could be used several times in succession. Drive Forms Mala Suerte''' (lit. "Bad Luck", Spanish)'' '''''Description: Although most of Xeron's attacks and even his former last names come from French - something trois could appreciate - it's interesting to note that his drive forms are named after the Spanish for "Bad Luck" and "Good Luck". While in Mala Suerte form, Xeron's focus becomes hindering the enemy, so his strength and speed are doubled and his Limit Break gains an adverse affect. In Mala Syerte, Xeron's clothes change to a black shirt-cloak that goes halfway down his thighs and has a similar zipper and hood, and his pants, usually grey, change to black also. The blade, sheath, and handle of his katana also change to black, with silver etchings. As mentioned before, speed and strength are greatly increased. While in Mala form, Xeron's Limit Break, Que Chance!, changes and gains a field effect; now instead of scything his word around the negative energy rolls off of him, dealing greater damage but also causing a fair share of "bad luck" to the enemy; e.g., pillars collapse, rooves cave in, deep trenches open, etc., all hindering the enemy. Damage is increased to 4x. Buena Suerte (lit. "Good Luck", Spanish) Description: The reverse of Xeron's Mala form. Instead of a black cloak and matching colors, Xeron's wardrobe is reversed to white, with onyx inlays on the sword. This form primarily deals with aiding Xeron rather than hindering the enemy, but the benifit still goes to Xeron. Defense and Agility are much increased in this form, so enemy scores deal less and Xeron can react faster to incoming attacks. While in Buena form, Xeron's Limit Break works the same way, damaging the enemy, but instead of bad luck happening to the enemy Xeron has "good luck" happen to him. For example, destroyed enemies drop more HP and MP balls, and during boss battles damage from special attacks is decreased as positive energy forms a meta-shield around Xeron, similar to Gaara's sand armor, without the extra weight drawback. Damage is still increased to 4x. Quotes Battle "Time to go!" (start) "This'll be awesome!" (start) "Get ready!" (boss start) "Ah, better..." (using item) "Here we go..." (using item) "OH, YEAH!!!" (starting Limit Break) "This is it!" (starting Limit Break) "TAKE THIS!!!" (Limit Break on boss) "Hey, wait a sec..." (HP drops to one-half) "What the-?" (HP drops to one-quarter) "Yeah, baby!" (victory) "Hah-ha!" (victory) "What now?" (boss victory) "NOOOOOOOO!!!" (loss to boss) "Gaaagh! Dang!" (loss) "Aaagh, that hurt!" (loss) Cutscene "Hey, Sole - I think your sis is flirting with the head honcho." "Wow! Is this place really going to be our base!?" "Yeah, I'll take this one. He looks weak anyway." "Oh? I didn't know Kami had stooped low enough to hire sissies." "Blast! I didn't want to do this. Promise you won't tell Xelak?" "Hmm...chance to get outta here, beat on the guy who ruined my life, and be second in command of a team of powerful Nobodies? Heck yeah, I accept!" Themes Standard Theme: Battle Theme: Boss Theme: Category:Kingdom Hearts Legacy Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Legacy Category:Nobodies